Naruto's 21st Birthday
by hinata-chan17
Summary: Naruto is excited for his 21st birthday and wants to have an awesome party. And with parties... comes fun games. Will the party get crazy, or will Naruto be the one to go crazy?
1. Today

Naruto's Wild Party

Naruto's birthday was that Saturday and Naruto was so excited. Not because he was turning 21, but the fact that he had a new house and he was gonna have a huge party. His past birthday parties were always small and boring, in his opinion. And Sasuke's 21st birthday was a killer. So he wanted to top it and be the best partier in the village. He was counting down the days and planning out the day.

First, he planned to go get ramen for breakfast, even though Sakura told him that was bad for him, but he wanted to do it again, at least for his birthday. Then he had to go back home and decorate for the party. As always, his party decorations were orange, but this time he decided to use black instead of blue. And he WAS going to have drinks there. It was the whole point of the 21 birthdays; Drinking legally for the first time.

So, Saturday came and Naruto went for his ramen. It was 10 o'clock as he walked through the town, villagers would smile and wish him happy birthday. Naruto smiled since now they do that, instead of when he was little and they wouldn't even notice him. The villagers seemed to be used to him being around now.

As he entered Ichiraku's, the guy smiled at him.  
"Well, well! 21 is here and so are you."  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned happily.  
"I know! It's so awesome that I am finally a true adult."  
The lady who worked there as well, came in and then smiled when she saw Naruto. She hugged him tightly.  
"Happy 21st Birthday Uzumaki!"  
Naruto blushed and smiled at her.  
"Thanks."  
She let go of him and went behind the counter as he sat down on his stool. He stared at the menu and looked up.  
"For once, I don't know what I want."  
The guy looked at him in awe. Then he turned to his assistant as she spoke up.  
"Well, why don't you get the Specialty, since it's your special day."  
Naruto grinned. "Great idea! I'll take that then."

As they prepared his meal, someone hugged him from behind excitedly.  
"OMGosh! Naruto, Happy Birthday!"  
Naruto looked to see someone he didn't expect to see. It was his friend Rini from the Mist village. He knew cause he could recognize her light blue hair anywhere. But her hair was different now. It was a bit shorter and not in the braids anymore, but just down and with hair clips. She smiled at him and then let him go, so he could turn around. He saw that she wore a white top and a long, white skirt that was cut up the right side. Under she wore black shorts and black ninja sandals.

"Hey Rini. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I got here two days ago and I was told your birthday was today and decided to stay a while."  
"Tha-- Wait? Who told you?"  
"I did."  
Naruto looked up and Rini turned, smiling, and both saw Shino standing at the entrance. His appearance changed; his hair was a little longer and was in a ponytail in the back, but still spiky, he wore a hoodie with the hood always over his head, and he still wore his shades which where dark-green rimmed. Right now, he wore a jade-green hoodie and black pants, with the usual ninja shoes.

He pushed his shades back on his face and walked closer to them. Naruto grinned again while Rini giggled.  
"Well, I would have guessed it was you. Youre one of the reasons she comes here." He smirked, cause he could tell Shino was blushing a bit. Rini jumped up and smiled.  
"So, you gonna have a party, Naruto?"  
"Yes actually. It's at my house at 6. If you weren't, you can come."  
Rini squealed. "Yes I want to come. I'll be there with Shino."  
Just then Naruto's food was placed in front of him and he looked at it, then back at the two. Rini giggled and grabbed Shino's hand.  
"Don't worry. We won't stop your breakfast time. C'ya later!"  
The couple walked out and Naruto smiled, before turning around. He grabbed his chopsticks, but before he could eat the lady patted his head over the counter.  
"And Naruto… This is on the house. Happy Birthday."  
Naruto's grin widened and he thanked her before digging in.

--  
It was 6 o'clock, and Naruto's new house was decorated perfectly. The black streamers falling from the ceiling, and the balloons all over the place made a perfect party touch to the house. Naruto didn't exactly do all of it himself, he had to ask TenTen for help, which after a bit of pleading with Neji, helped him.  
Naruto sat on his couch in his new outfit that he bought. It was a pair of black jeans, a tye-dye orange shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. He felt content that he actually looked a bit normal; at least that's what Sakura told him. And speaking of Sakura…

Knock… knock…

Naruto got up and strolled over to the door to find Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Ino at the door. Sakura in her red tube-top dress and split up the side, Sasuke in his black button-up shirt and black jeans, Sai in a black long-sleeved shirt and blue cargo pant, and Ino in her purple tube-top shirt and black mini-skirt all greeted him cheerfully, well at least the two girls did.  
"Well Happy birthday Dick-less."  
"Shut it Sai." Naruto growled but smiled. "Anyway, welcome."  
Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, are you gonna let us in or do we stand here?"  
Naruto continued to smile even though at the moment he wanted to punch Sasuke, but it would just end in an all out battle.  
"Why yes, Teme. Come in."

As they entered, Naruto closed the door and sighed.  
"Oh wow…"  
People started pouring in about 5 minutes later. Naruto greeted them all in the usual ways. Rini came in with Shino, but Naruto saw that she had changed into a lime-green tank-top and blue mini-skirt. Then about a half-hour after the party started, the doorbell rang again. Naruto walked over and opened it only to frown a bit.  
"Hey Neji."  
Neji nodded while TenTen giggled. "Well, Naruto, at least we already know what the house looks like, so we can just make ourselves at home."  
Naruto nodded at them and moved aside to let them in. Then Neji stopped and looked at him.  
"Don't close the door. Hinata's coming right now."

Naruto smiled as Neji walked away. Hinata had become one of his best friends since the first Chunnin exams. And as they grew up, Naruto was in awe as he saw how she grew up. She had turned into a real woman. And ever since Sakura denied his confession to him, he began to like Hinata even more. But he wouldn't admit he 'loved' her. They were just real close friends.

But then once he looked outside his door again, his mind went into the puddle. Hinata came walking up the path in a navy mini-skirt, black ribbon-tie sandals, and her usual purple and white hoodie. Her hair was down and she wore a lavender butterfly clip in it. Her lavender-tinted eyes showed nothing but innocence as she neared the door. Naruto blushed a bit but smiled either way.  
"Hey Hinata-chan! Nice to see you."  
Hinata looked at him and blushed, not knowing that he was looking at her as she approached.  
"Hello Naruto-kun. H-Happy 21st Birthday."  
Naruto's smile widened and he grabbed her hand.  
"Thanks very much Hinata. Come in."  
Naruto pulled her in and closed the door. Hinata blushed darker at his touch, but giggled. "Am I late?"  
Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "Not at all! Youre just in time."  
He smiled again and she bowed to him before walking off.


	2. Oops

About two hours later, Naruto decided to bring out the karaoke. He lowered the music a bit and everyone looked at him. He coughed then grinned.  
"So who wants to do karaoke?"  
For a second, everyone was silent. Then Lee jumped up and shouted.  
"I want to do it! It will be youthful!"  
Sasuke spoke up as well. "Me too. It shall rock the house. And I will kick all your butts in it."  
Then everyone was shouting that they wanted to do it. Naruto smirked at Sasuke who smirked back. Then Naruto spoke up again.  
"Then lets go to the music room! Downstairs everyone!"

Some of the people jumped up and ran down the stairs excitedly. Naruto turned off the music and followed the crowd. Then as he past the front door, he heard a knock. He looked at it for a second.  
"Who--?"  
As he opened it, he saw a flash of red hair before falling to the floor. He shook his head and then saw Gaara hugging him tightly. Naruto smiled and hugged him back. He was happy his 'lil brother' was here from the Sand.  
"Gaara! Nice to see you!"  
Gaara nodded and let Naruto go.  
"Yes. I just heard about your birthday and had to come see you turn 21. How does it feel?"  
"Pretty good." Naruto smirked at how open Gaara had gotten. Before, he wouldn't say anything and just nod at him as a 'hi'. But him being a Kazekage and all, he never got to visit Naruto a lot. So these two brothers were much happier when they visited each other.  
"Anyway. Gaara we're doing karaoke downstairs. Wanna join us or go eat first?"  
"Well, I already ate. Cause Temari made us earlier. So let's karaoke."  
They both smiled and Naruto saw Temari and Kankuro coming up the walkway, bickering to each other.  
"You made us late Temari!"  
"Did not! I just don't like to eat late, and you know that!"  
"Sure! A--"  
They were both at the door now and saw Naruto. They smiled and Temari hugged Naruto.  
"Naruto. Long time, no see."  
Naruto chuckled and waved to them.  
"Yeah. Come on in guys. Karaoke's downstairs, so yeah."

They walked past Naruto and headed for the stairs. Naruto closed the door and walked back into the living room to see if anyone else was in there still. Hinata, Rini, Shino, and Neji were still in the living room. They turned to look at Naruto and smiled. Naruto wondered why they weren't downstairs yet.  
"You guys aren't gonna do karaoke?"  
Neji shook his head. "No, we are. Its just we were waiting for that crowd to go."  
Naruto nodded as they began walking past him. Hinata was the last to go past him and smiled at him. Naruto was about to turn off the light when he heard an 'Eek' behind him. He looked quickly and saw Hinata sitting on the floor. She raised her hands and shook them. Naruto quickly turned off the light, and walked by her.  
"You okay Hinata?"  
Hinata looked up and blushed.  
"Y-yes. I just kinda t-tripped on that cup." She pointed to the cup next to her.  
Naruto saw that she had spilled her drink on her jacket and it was stained with red soda. Naruto grabbed her zipper, and she blushed a deep red before grabbing his hand.  
"N-Naruto! W-what are you d-doing?"  
"You need to take off your jacket, or else you'll be all sticky."  
"O-oh… well, yes."  
Naruto saw her blushing and stood up.  
"Sorry Hinata. C'mon." He gave her his hand and she looked at it. "I'll take you to the bathroom."  
Hinata then smiled and grabbed his hand before standing up.

Naruto led her to the bathroom and walked in after knocking to make sure no one was in it. He turned on the faucet then turned to face her.  
"Hinata, take off your jacket."  
She nodded and unzipped her jacket. Naruto saw that she was wearing a white tank-top underneath it, and that some soda had seeped through the jacket, leaving a red mark on her shirt. Then he blushed when he caught himself staring at her.  
"H-here Naruto." Hinata handed him the jacket and he took it. Then he smiled.  
"Hey Hinata?"  
"Yes?"  
"D-do you just want me to put this in the washing machine. That way it'll be clean by the time you g-go home?"  
Hinata thought about it for a second.  
"O-okay."  
Then Naruto blushed visibly before asking.  
"W-what about y-your shirt?"  
Hinata looked at her shirt and blushed. "W-well…"  
Naruto interrupted. "I could let you borrow a shirt."

Then Hinata looked at the floor and nodded. Naruto smiled and turned off the faucet. Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to his room. Naruto put the jacket on his nicely-made white bed and walked to the dresser to get a shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata looking in his mirror. She was messing with her shirt a bit. He blushed and then grabbed a white t-shirt. He walked up behind her and smiled.  
"Here Hinata."  
Hinata jumped a little. But smiled at him and took the shirt. They both stared at each other for a second, before Naruto turned around.  
"I-I'll be outside."  
As he walked away, Hinata took a deep breath.  
"Wait up Naruto."

Naruto turned around, wondering what she wanted. He blushed a deep tomato red at the scene before him. Hinata was facing the mirror, and looking in it but away from Naruto. She began taking off her tank-top and pulled it over her head. Naruto kept staring, even though his mind kept telling him to look away. Her bra was a light lavender color with a white ribbon in the middle of her… 'Ahhh! Mind out of the gutter, Naruto!' Naruto groaned inwardly to himself. Then he saw Hinata sigh and close her eyes. Naruto shuddered and felt himself get a warm feeling.  
Naruto panicked, but instead of walking out the door, he felt his feet moving him toward her. He reached out and ran his fingers along her side. Hinata shivered from the touch, and Naruto thought he heard her moan silently. His arms slowly encircled her waist, and he licked her ear before blowing behind it. Then Naruto actually heard it. She moaned a little louder that time and bit her lip. He felt the blood rushing through his body, lower and lower.  
Hinata opened her eyes and looked through the mirror at him. He looked back at her and they both saw an unfamiliar look in their eyes. Hinata turned her head to look at him. Once they looked into each others eyes, both of their eyes widened and they jumped away from each other, blushing red.  
"I-I'm sorry Hinata. I-I'll s-see you d-downstairs."

Naruto ran out of his door. Hinata looked at the floor, and then grabbed the shirt Naruto let her borrow and put it on. She looked again in the mirror and sighed.  
"So close…"


	3. Karaoke

Naruto's Wild Party 3

Naruto stood leaning against the wall by the basement door. He was still blushing from the incident that happened in his room, and was trying to calm down.  
'O-okay. That did not happen. It was imaginary. Just breathe…'  
He moved his hand in a fan motion in front of his face. Then he sighed.  
'Alright. Im good.'  
He opened the basement door and closed it quietly as he entered. He could hear Ino singing as he walked down.

**~ (Ino) Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T? Cause its D-A-M-A-G-E-D.  
****Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?  
****Tell me are you up for the challenge**

**Cause my heart is damaged  
****Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
****That my heart is damaged  
Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
****Cause my heart is…… damaged**

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, the song ended and the group clapped for her. Naruto looked around and saw everyone doing their own thing. Lee was playing guitar hero with Gaara in the back of the room. Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune already found his alcohol stash for the party and they were playing cards, at least Naruto hoped that was all it was. But then Naruto looked back at Ino.

Ino smiled cutely and skipped off the stage. Kakashi, who controlled the machine at the moment, took the mic and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Okay, good for you Ino. And next is—Oh welcome back Naruto."  
Everybody looked at the stairs and Naruto waved at them. Kakashi smiled then turned back to them.  
"So, next was Sakura."  
Sakura stood up off the couch and walked to the stage. Naruto walked over to the couch and sat where Sakura sat next to Sasuke. Then he glanced at Sasuke.  
"So, who sang already?"  
Sasuke looked at him and shrugged.  
"Well, first was Lee who sang 'Eye of the Tiger', then TenTen and Neji who sang 'Tambourine' or something, and then Temari who sang 'Like a Boy'. Then Shikamaru and Chouji sang um… '2 Step Remix'. And then Ino, as you saw."  
"I see. So Sakura's up?"  
"Hn, yeah. Im next." Sasuke mumbled.  
"Ah."

The conversation ended like that. They both looked at Sakura who was giggling next to Kakashi. Then she took the mic and Kakashi walked off. Sakura pushed the play button for the player and she began.

**~ (Sakura) Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
ooooooooowah**

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
huuuuuuuahah**

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love**

Naruto saw that Sasuke kept glancing at him. Naruto sighed and tried to ignore his glances. Then he couldn't take it and glared at Sasuke.  
"What do you want?" He whispered to him angrily.  
Sasuke looked at him again.  
"Where were you anyway, Dobe?"  
Neji, who was sitting behind them with TenTen, heard Sasuke and leaned closer.  
"Yeah, Naruto. And where is Hinata?"  
Naruto then remembered before and blushed pink. He looked down.  
"I was helping Hinata. She fell and spilled red soda on her jacket. So I gave her one of my shirts and came down here to let her change."  
Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other then looked back at Naruto.  
"Well, she is taking a while."  
Naruto glared at them. "I didn't do anything to her, if that's what youre thinking."  
Neji smirked. "Okay. Oh wait, there she is."

They looked and saw her at the bottom of the stairs. She was watching Sakura singing and she was singing to herself. Naruto smiled at the fact that she looked so cute. Then Sasuke smirked at his smile.  
"Cute, ne, Dobe?"  
Naruto blushed and glared at Sasuke again. But he didn't say anything and just turned his attention back to Sakura. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other again, and gave each other a silent high-five.

**~ (Sakura) You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love…**

Sakura smiled as the song ended. Everybody clapped and she bowed before giving the mic to Kakashi. Sasuke stood up and walked to the stage. As Sakura was getting off the stage, Sasuke nodded at her. Sakura smiled at him.  
"Good luck, Sasuke."  
Kakashi sighed and gave Sasuke the mic. Sasuke pressed play on the player as well. Everyone got really quiet to see what the Uchiha would sing.

**~ (Sasuke) I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

**I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
****I really dont mind what happens now and then  
As long as youll be my friend at the end**

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If Im alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
Ill keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

Naruto sighed to himself.  
'What a show-off.'

**~ (Sasuke) Yeah!****  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If Im alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
Ill keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

Sasuke ended and everyone screamed and hollered for him, especially the girls. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto knew it was at him; like a challenge from him. Then he walked off.  
Kakashi clapped.  
"Alright, Alright. Who's next?"  
Everyone went silent for a second before Kiba shouted from in the back by a table.  
"Hinata sings next! She's a good singer!"  
Everyone murmured and began to agree with him. Naruto looked over at Hinata, who tense up a bit. He smiled.  
'Yeah. I would like to hear her sing.'  
Kakashi rubbed his head and shrugged.

"Well guys, it's if she wants to do it."  
Everybody awed and whined. Some were even asking her to sing. Hinata blushed and put her finger to her lips. Everyone got quiet to hear what she said. Naruto listened intently, hoping that she would say yes.  
"D-do you really want me to sing?"  
Everyone said yes and nodded.  
"W-well… I guess I could, BUT…" Everyone got silent again. "Naruto has to sing with me."  
It was Naruto's turn to tense up. Everyone cheered and was telling him to agree. Naruto thought about it for a moment and sighed.  
"Alright, fine."

Everyone cheered again. Naruto stood up and went on the stage as Hinata took the mic from Kakashi and sighed. Naruto grabbed the other mic. He looked at Hinata and smiled, reassuringly. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

**~ (Hinata) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
**She pressed play on the player.**  
~ (Hinata) Oh… oh… Oh...  
****If I should die before I wake  
Its cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world without no air  
****Oh!**

Naruto stared in awe. Her voice sounded like an angel's voice, well, he knew her voice was pretty now, but this was different. But then he remembered he had to sing as well.

**~ (Naruto) I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way I can make you understand  
**

**~ (Hinata) But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**~ (Both) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, No air****For real****To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe****~ (Both) No more**

**~ (Naruto) I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down**

**~ (Hinata) But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care**

**~ (Both) So how do you expect me**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air**

**Got me here out in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**

**~ (Hinata) No air,  
~ (Naruto) No air,**

**~ (Hinata) Oh…  
****~ (Naruto) Baby!  
****~ (Hinata) Oh…  
****~ (Both) No air… no air…  
****~ (Naruto) Hey! No air!  
****~ (Hinata) Oh…  
****~ (Both) Oh!**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air**

**~ (Hinata) Baby! Hey!  
****~ (Both) Around you its so hard for me to breath… oh!  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air **

**~ (Hinata) Got me here out in the water so deep  
~ (Naruto) Tell me how you gon' be without me  
~ (Hinata) If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
~ (Both) There's no air, no air **

**~ (Hinata) No air… Oh…  
****~ (Naruto) Oh…  
~ (Both) No air , No air**

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other and were facing each other, hands entwined. They were in there own little world before everyone got noisy. They cheered like crazy and were clapping up a storm. They both faced the crowd and bowed to their audience. Naruto glanced at Hinata again then spoke in the mic.  
"I'll be here all night! Yeah!"  
Hinata giggled cause this was his house after all. Then she noticed her hand was still entwined with Naruto's. She pulled it out of his, unnoticed, and smiled again at the group.

Kakashi came up on the stage again and moved them off.  
"Alright. Calm down children. Who wants next?"  
Everyone wanted to go next and try to beat Naruto and Hinata's record score. Kinda hard right?


	4. Truth or Dare

Well... I was gonna make this a sorta lemon...  
But my dad was snoopin around my stories for the longest time...

I will bite him...  
But dont worry. I mite soon write a lemon version of this chap.  
THAT IS NOT A PROMISE! DO NOT ATTACK ME.

okay... so, here is that last chap.  
~Bunny

* * *

Naruto's Wild Party 4

It was around midnight, when the party started cooling down. Some people had left, including Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, and Gai; who had to work early that early morning. Others had to leave because they were too tired to keep partying. They all told him it was an awesome party and maybe one of the best. That made Naruto happy as can be.

Naruto looked around his basement as he took a sip of his drink. Almost everyone there had drunken at least a cup of alcohol and some just went overboard with it. Lee, who had his condition, left about twenty min before to keep himself from drinking some. Everyone left at the party was dancing or just sitting around drinking their beverages.

But as he scanned the room, all who were left was Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Rini, and Shino. Neji, TenTen, and Hinata were playing cards next to him. Sasuke was sitting on the couch. Sakura, Ino, and Rini were dancing and Shino and Sai were watching them. Then an idea clicked in Naruto's mind. He didn't want to sit here bored so he stood up and clapped, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey guys? Who wants to play a game?"  
Everyone stared at him and Rini coughed quietly. Then she spoke up.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"W-well, how about…" He grabbed an empty bottle off the floor next to him. "Truth or Dare."  
Naruto smirked a bit and so did some of the others. Then Sasuke stood up and stretched.  
"So be it, Dobe. I'll play."  
Sakura smiled. "Me too!"

Then everyone agreed and came at sat at the table Naruto was at. Hinata tensed and picked up the cards. As she stood up, Neji grabbed her wrist.  
"Hinata, do you not want to play?"  
Hinata stared at him and then nodded. "I'll play."  
She sat back down and put the cards on a dresser next to her. Everyone pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Alright, Truth or Dare, but there is a twist." He went over to the fridge and pulled out some drinks. He set them on the table, and smirked.  
"Every time you get asked the question, you have to take a shot of one of these."  
He pointed at the bottles. Sasuke and Sai smirked as well. Then Naruto sat down and grabbed the bottle.  
"I'll spin first."

Naruto spun the bottle in the center of the table. It spun round and round before landing on Shino. Shino poured one of the drinks and took a shot before Naruto asked him, "Kay, Truth or Dare?"  
Shino thought for a moment before saying, "I pick Truth this time."  
Then Naruto thought for a sec, and smiled.  
"Okay, ive wanted to know; have you gone ALL the way with Rini yet?"

Rini blushed a tomato red and looked at her twiddling fingers in her lap. A couple of the group chuckled for they could all tell Shino was blushing. Shino opened and closed his mouth before speaking again.  
"N-no… n-not exactly."

Naruto chuckled again and then nodded for Shino to spin the bottle. Shino shook his head and spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura, who gulped. She poured a drink and drank it.  
"Truth… or dare, Sakura."  
"U-um… d-dare, I guess."  
Shino thought for a second before nodding.  
"Go dance on that pole over there."  
Sasuke smirked. Naruto smirked at him, for he could tell Sasuke might like this. Oh he knew Sasuke must have liked Sakura by the way he looked at her sometimes.

Sakura stood up and walked by the pole and touched it before turning to stare at them. Shino pressed play on the radio and smirked. Sakura huffed and spun on the pole. Shino looked away from her and at Rini. Ino covered her mouth to stop from laughing so loud. Sai rolled his eyes and watched her. Neji, Hinata, and TenTen just watched in awe. Naruto, however, was watching Sasuke's expression. Sasuke was still smirking like mad and near the end of the dance, Naruto saw him squirm a bit. Oh, Jesus…

Sakura came and sat back at the table blushing like mad. Shino stopped the radio and coughed. Then Sakura reached out and spun the bottle. It spun around and landed on Naruto. Naruto smiled and took a shot before telling her, "Dare me."  
Sakura looked at him before smirking.  
"Okay, Naruto… I dare you to go outside and scream out, 'I'm a homo!' in front of someone."  
Everyone smirked and Naruto's jawed dropped.  
"Oh hell no!" He stood up, toppling his chair over. Sai smiled at him.  
"It's a dare, Dickless. Do it."  
Naruto groaned before walking around the table and up the stairs. Once they all heard the basement door close, Sakura got up.  
"Ive got to see this."

She walked over to the stairs and everyone stood up and ran over and up the stairs. They all opened the door slowly and saw Naruto grabbing the door knob. He sighed and opened it walking out. They crept over to the door and looked out of it.  
Naruto stood in the middle of the street. A couple was passing by and he decided to just do it. He walked in front of them and smiled.  
"Im a homo!"

He quickly turned around and ran back toward his house. The couple just gawked at him. The group ran back down the stairs and sat in their chairs before hearing the front door slam upstairs. They all laughed really hard as Naruto came from upstairs and sat at the table. He looked up and glared at everyone.  
"I hate you guys."

Then he spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. Sasuke looking expression-less, took a shot and stared at Naruto.  
"Truth, Dobe."  
Naruto smirked widened and he nodded.  
"Kay, Teme, I'm dying to know this as well…When Sakura was dancing on the pole, did you get kinda over-heated?" He winked.

Everyone gaped and stared at Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke wide-eyed and blushed. Sasuke, for the first time ever, blushed and couldn't say anything. He glared at Naruto, before looking at Sakura.  
"W-well… I-I-I… yes."  
He looked back at Naruto and glared at him harshly. Oh, if looks could kill…

Sakura just sat staring at the table. She couldn't believe it. She made Sasuke hard just by dancing. Everyone still stared at him and he grabbed the bottle.  
"Well, away from that."

----------

About a half-hour later; which included Neji dancing on the table, singing the 'Gummy-Bear song', Sai telling Naruto that he loved him and wanted to bear his children, and TenTen giving a strip tease to Neji; they were all slightly tipsy.

So it was Ten Ten's turn to spin and she gave it a good spin. It landed on Rini who took another shot.  
"Dare if fun."  
TenTen smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, I dare you to make-out with Shino… right here."

Rini's cheeks got flushed even more and she looked down. Shino put his hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him. He smiled and kissed her. Her eyes widened but then they closed slowly, allowing Shino to do as he pleased. His tongue entered her mouth and she loved it. The two went into there own little world, and Rini climbed onto Shino's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as Shino wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He ran his hand along the brim of her skirt and then up her shirt. Rini moaned into the kiss at his touch and wondered how much she had drunken.

The others watched in amazement and wondered the same thing. Then Neji decided to stop it when he saw Hinata cover her eyes. He coughed and Shino and Rini broke apart and looked at them. Then they blushed at realizing what they did. Rini got off his lap and sat back in her chair, blushing like mad.

Then Naruto coughed and smiled again.  
"W-well… that was hot."  
Everyone looked at each other and laughed, while Shino and Rini glanced at each other.

Rini spun the bottle and it landed on Ino. Ino smiled and drank.  
"Dare please."  
Rini nodded. "I dare you to take Sai back to your apartment and do anything you want with him."  
Ino squealed and stood up. She grabbed Sai's hand and dragged him toward the stairs. Sai gulped and waved at them before the couple disappeared up the stairs. When they heard the front door close, everyone stared at each other and then at Rini.

Rini giggled and smiled innocently at them. Naruto sighed.  
"Oh wow… I wonder. Well, Sasuke since you sat next to her, you spin."  
Sasuke nodded and spun the bottle, it landing on Hinata. Sasuke glanced at Neji and smirked. Neji smirked back. Hinata took a drink and frowned.  
"I-I choose… Dare."  
Neji and Sasuke's smirk widened and then Neji nodded to Sasuke.

"Okay Hinata, I dare you… to play 7 minutes in Heaven…" He paused for a moment to see Hinata's reaction. "…with Naruto." He leaned back in his chair and watched Hinata face light up to a bright red.  
Neji was watching Naruto, and Naruto's eyes just grew very wide. His cheeks were ever-so-slightly turning pink as well, but not noticeable.  
Then Naruto stood suddenly and growled.  
"No way! She shouldn't have to!"

Sasuke didn't flinch at all; he just continued to stare blankly at him from his sudden outburst. Then he leaned forward and glared at Naruto.  
"Hey… you don't really have to do anything… That's all on you. And Hinata."  
Naruto blinked back confused, then looked over at Hinata. She was sitting there with a bright red face and staring at her hands in her lap. He gulped, but didn't move.

After a moment, however, Hinata stood up and walked around to Naruto and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the bathroom that was in the corner of the basement. Naruto kept his eyes on the back of her head, slightly nervous.  
Would she want him to do something? Did she like him enough to let him do something? Was she as sca-- nervous as him? Would he do something?  
Naruto had no answers for these questions. His mind went blank once the bathroom door closed behind him.

Hinata was nervous. She couldn't even make herself look at him. But she had to do something.  
'Cmon… Where is that courage from earlier?' She didn't even know. She was thinking to hard. Then it hit her; this might be the only chance she got to actually make him see her feelings for him. She couldn't run away, and do nothing. She would do this.

Hinata breathed in and turned to face him. They stared at each other for a moment before Hinata jumped up to sit on the sink. She reached into her pocket to pull out a scarf that she had and tied it around her head, covering her eyes.  
Naruto stared in disbelief. Was she gonna let him do something? He got his answer.  
"N-N-Naruto… Y-you can do s-something if you w-want. B-but… I-I don't want you to i-if you d-don't want."  
Hinata bit her lip, knowing she couldn't see him.

Naruto registered what she said and gulped. Should he? Was it really right to do something? She did say he could, but did she really want that? He licked his lips and took one step towards her. His arm rose so that his fingers could trail up his arm. Hinata shivered.

Naruto was intrigued by that sudden reaction, and all the doubt was beginning to fly from his mind. He moved so that he was standing in front of her. He leaned forward and kissed her nose softly, then her cheek, and along her jaw-line.  
Hinata closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of his lips on her face. Then he kissed the side of her mouth, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a fierce kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, but then closed when he felt Hinata lick along his bottom lip, asking for his acceptance. His fingers laced through her hair, pulling her closer to him. A throaty moan erupted inside his throat. He pulled back and blinked. Hinata tried to see him through the blindfold, but it was still useless, even with the byakuugan. Her hands still gripped his shirt fiercely.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto spoke after he regained himself. "I-I… I really do care for you…"  
Hinata's eyes widened behind the blindfold, and her mouth fell open slightly. Naruto couldn't tell her reaction, so he grabbed her blindfold and pulled it off her eyes. She stared at his eyes. She shut her mouth and blushed bright red again, making her look down out of habit. Naruto grabbed her chin softly and lifted her head to look back at her.

Her mind was blank when she couldn't remove her gaze from his. Then she was brought back when he spoke again.  
"I-I… Hinata… p-please let me know… you care too…"

His eyes filled with sadness, but there was still hope in them. Hinata continued to stare at him, before a smile formed on her lips. She pulled him in for a sweet kiss, and then spoke.  
"I always have… Always will."  
She didn't even let him speak before she pulled him in for another fierce kiss. Naruto smiled happily into the kiss and it was on.

----------

Sasuke stood and stretched.  
"Well… no need to stay any longer."  
He nodded goodbye to everyone and walked up the stairs and to the door. Everyone began to follow his lead, saying good night to everyone.  
Sasuke stood by the front fence, when Sakura walked by and he grabbed her arm.  
"Sakura. Want me to walk you?"  
Sakura blushed and smiled. "O-okay, Sasuke."  
Then his hand entwined with hers and his pulled her along toward her own home. He wouldn't rush it for her; at least, not tonight. A smirk played on Sasuke's features as they left.

Shino walked hand in hand with Rini across Naruto's lawn to leave. Then he stopped and pulled her into a hug, her back against him.  
"Ya know that question? Wanna make it true?" He whispered in her ear softly, before nibbling on it. Rini blushed, before her eyes closed and she mewled softly.  
"Shino…"  
That was the answer he needed before pulling her toward his home, with the biggest smile on his face.

Neji and TenTen were the last to leave. Neji would not move from the door, with doubts running through his head.  
"Should I really leave her here? Hiashi might kill me." He bit his lip. "I mean, I just technically gave his daughter away. Mayb--"  
He was silenced by a somewhat irritated TenTen. But the kiss was passionate either way. When TenTen pulled away, she put a finger to Neji's lips and shook her head.  
"Neji… youre worrying too much. Hinata is finally happy. Its okay."  
Neji calculated this then smiled.  
"Yea… you're right."  
Then he grabbed her hand and walked away from the house, TenTen on his side.

"Besides… It's not like they'll go crazy on their first night… Right?"


End file.
